Dear Diary
by majinbulgeta
Summary: Goku writes his deepest feelings and a story of events about his time with Vegeta!In his very own diary!
1. Entry 1

**AN: Hey look its me again! Im putting up the first chappie of this fic to c if people like it at all. Thanx to lilserenity-chan This fic is for her! Hope u like! PLZ REVIEW!**

**Disclaimor: **I do not own DB/DBZ/GT...Again...I wish

Summary: Goku writes his deepest feelings and a story of events about his time with Vegeta!In his very own diary!

DEAR DIARY

**_Friday, September 12th 10:40 P.M._**

_**Dear Diary, **_

**Today…something great happened! I actually got Vegeta to become my sparring partner! I really thought he was gonna say no…but he said yes! All right! Now I can ascend past a super saiyan! He's sleeping right now…resting up for the big day tomorrow. We're moving into a delicate lonely little oriental house out in the valley a little north from here. Chi-Chi's happy that I'm getting some fresh air. She's been taking care of me for quite some time now but I don't get why she's always hugging me all the time! I'm not five years old! **

**Something exciting happened about a week ago as well too! Bulma and Yamcha got married! Wow! After all these years they finally pulled it off! I'm happy for them! I wonder what being married is like? Everyone's real happy…I just can't see the cause, I mean…why do people get married? **

**Anyway, Vegeta and I also went shopping for some clothing. (Since he had nothing to wear) We got chased into the girl's bathroom by accident and we left all the stuff in there! So Vegeta made me dress up as a girl so I could sneak back in! It was so embarrassing and I don't understand how woman can walk in those heels! Sheesh! Well…(yawn) I'm exhausted…I better be headin on to bed now I'm sure gonna miss my room. But hey…I'm always up for a new adventure! **

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Son Goku**_


	2. Entry 2

**AN: Heya! Here's chappie 2 of this fic Thanx 2 the one person who reviewed. I really hope this fic gets noticed a lil more. **

**Disclaimor: Nope...still dont own it...But i shall...just u wait**

**_Sunday, September 14th 9:28 P.M._**

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I didn't get to write last night because Vegeta and I were busy gettin the house all set up. Yep! We are officially in! Whew hoo! Him and I have been talking lately. I know…how did that happen? He's actually really nice when you get to know him. It's kind of like he's changed some since two days ago. He's got somethin on his mind I know. I know he does because something weird happened.**_

_**We went food shopping today so we could stock our new home with food. Duh! I can't live without it! Anyhow…we were talking about how much we dislike girls. We cut jokes and had a few laughs throughout the day as we unpacked and got ourselves settled. I've never really seen Vegeta laugh over a joyful matter. It has always been about something cruel and unjust. I just can't understand him. He's so mysterious sometimes. In the car when we were about to leave he put his hand on mine but then he just blushed and said, " Whoops!" I really don't get it. I mean it didn't bother me…but should it have disturbed me in a bad way? Because it really didn't…I guess? And yesterday he kept staring at me funny…I think I was doing the same…I wonder why he ponders me so? Well anyway! I can't wait till we can get to our sparring! I'm just dying for a good work out!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Son Goku**_


	3. Entry 3

**AN: Well here it is chapt 3. I'm takin a long time gettin this up cuz it doesn't seem like many people are readin this. I guess it takes a while to get noticed. sighs Well my best friend RAINANGEL10 wanted me to put the whole thing on here so she could read it cuz she loves it. Well that makes one. Well here u go grl! Love ya!**

**Disclaimor:in hysterics Hahaaaha! me..? owning dbz? ...ur kidding right? You actually thought?...hahaaaha!**

**Vegeta: Gee Gads shes high! O.O**

Monday, September 15th 4:37 P.M.

Dear Diary,

I just thought I'd write to you before dinner and let you know how things are going. Nothing odd has been going on lately so I guess that's a good sign. Mmmmm…dinner smells so appetizing after sparring all day! Vegeta and I had some good rounds but I pretty much beat him in every one. He's been quiet now…since he's been losing…you know how he is. I wish he would lighten up, but since he's gotten familiar with his surroundings he seems to be his old self again. Kill joy…Mr Grouch is back. Well…I'm sorry to cut you so short but dinner's ready and I'm starving! Vegeta and I were planning to maybe rent a movie afterwards. We'll see how that goes. We were going to make fun of the Matrix for over an hour. Ha ha..Lousy computer graphics..It ought to be fun!

Sincerely,

Son Goku

**AN:PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Entry 4

**Disclaimor: still laughing**

**Vegeta: plugs ears**

Thursday, September 18th 8:16 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Wow! I'm whooped from all this training! I'm hoping to go to bed early tonight. Hey! I didn't tell you about my new room! I can't seem to get used to it like my old one but the furniture is a lot more decent and I got my lucky bamboo growing in the corner. I think it's lucky. I also like to pray before I go to bed at night. Praying to become stronger and to bless the people of Earth. I feel strongly about it. I'm writing in fragments…man I must be tired!

Everything is going swell otherwise but the other night I could have swore that I heard Vegeta crying. I peaked in on him and he was fast asleep. It was too dark for me to see so I wasn't sure if he had really been crying. I couldn't hear anything but his soft breathing so I assumed he was sleeping. (Yawn) God! I am so damn tired! I'm starting to get irritable so I might as well get some rest. Vegeta and I might just sleep in late and then go fishing later on. We should set our priorities on a planner or somethin. Well, goodnight diary…

Sincerely,

Son Goku


	5. Entry 5

**Disclaimor: face turning blue choking to death**

**Vegeta: O.O;**

Saturday, September 20th 11:01 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Yes, I am rested up now and I can't wait to tell you all we did yesterday! It was so much fun! I had to teach Vegeta had to fish! Ha ha! He really sucked at it at first and he kept asking,

" If fishes brains are so small…how do they think so fast?"

So I replied, " I guess when someone as ugly as you is staring down at you from above the water that's enough for your brain to grow three sizes larger!"

He chased me up and down the riverbank a few times until I dove into the stream and he dived in after me. We played splash tag for a little while until he finally stopped the game by saying,

" Kakarot you're an idiot…this game is for immature children."

And got out. I was expecting him to say something like that sooner or later.

But what really got me baffled was when he kept staring at me when I stripped into my bathing suit. I mean…I didn't want to get my clothes wet…why did it bother him so much? Then that's when he did the "silent phase" again. I have to say when he took off his shirt I watched until he glanced over at me. That was a strange feeling. I wonder why I did that? I've been acting weird lately. I feel like I'm on frigin' weed or something. Maybe I'm a little TOO relaxed. Well, I guess I'll flip on the TV and see if anything good is on. There hardly ever is.

Sincerely,

Son Goku


	6. Entry 6

**Disclaimor: falls to floor twitching**

**Vegeta: Well that isn't good...she doesn't seem to be breathing...**

Wednesday, September 24th 7:50 P.M.

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry it's been a while but things are getting really weird over here. I walked in on Vegeta and he was crying. I knew he had been, I just was never able to catch him. But I had been prepared. For I had brought with me a small strand of gehm. I hand wove it myself and it taught me patience and will power. It helps your mind learn to be focused. That's just what Vegeta needs. When I walked in he tried to hide his eyes from me to make me think he wasn't crying. But it obviously didn't work because I knew. I sat with him on the bed and tried to sort out his problem…but he wouldn't say a word. That's when I gave him the gem. He was bewildered at what he saw. He probably thought I didn't have the brains to create something so artistic. I promised I'd show him how and ever since that's all he's been doing. He's completed 9 of them already! I think he's still awake doing one.

It's odd…There's just something I can't get off my back. When I saw him crying…I…I felt the need to embrace him. And that's what I did. He needed a shoulder to cry on…to let out all his questionable hurt that I still can't comprehend. He was hesitant but he just couldn't hold back those tears…I wonder what is causing him so much pain. I'm starting to feel concerned. But I'm glad he's feeling better. I'll be keeping an eye on him.

Sincerely,

Son Goku


	7. Entry 7

**Disclaimor: Goku: (runs in) We must perform CPR! **

**Vegeta: Plz tell me u know how to do that...**

**Goku: Nope...no clue...but there a first time for everything! Get back! (snaps on gloves)**

Friday, September 26th 6:25 P.M.

Dear Diary,

We just finished up eating but Vegeta hasn't eaten at all since the last time I wrote to you! I am getting very worried about him. It's not normal for a saiyan not to eat. I told him to take a brake with the gem but he just snapped at me. I heard him scream the other night and I ran into his room to see what the hell had happened! He was breathing rather hard and was sitting up in bed.

Screaming, " No! No! No!" To himself and it scared me.

This is all beginning to frighten me. I have to help him! I ran in and grabbed him by his wrists and kept telling him to calm down. He did so and was soon out like a light on his pillow again. It was all so very strange. Nothing seems to make sense anymore. I'm having all these dreams about Vegeta…he always ends up going crazy…then I go delirious because he always dies. This is haunting me…

Sincerely,

Son Goku


	8. Entry 8

**Discalimor: Vegeta: slapping her Wake up damn you!**

**Goku: Vegeta stop! That ain't gonna do nothin! We have to do mouth to mouth!**

**Vegeta: kisses him passionately**

**Goku: Not me you tart! Her!**

**Vegeta: Well sorry! I thought thats what you meant!**

**Goku: Screw it! I'll do it!**

Tuesday, September 30th 2:31 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Vegeta has grown very ill and I have been taking care of him all this time. I've been trying to get him to drink plenty of green tea and water and eat some fruit. This has remained successful but only when I gently coax him. By whispering in his ear softly and stroking his hand he does whatever I wish. He's constantly burning up with a fever and he's vomited a few times whenever he's tried to keep something in his stomach. I feel utterly heartbroken with all this. I hate watching people suffer…I want him to get better.

I sit on the balcony outside every once and awhile and just think and pray that he's going to be all right. He's so helpless…I feel a deep lust for his well being. As I sat outside the other day it dawned on me…What if Vegeta wasn't here with me? What would I do without him? My heart felt pain stricken and once again…I felt that sense of fear dwelling inside of me. There just has to be a way for him to get better! THERE JUST HAS TO BE!

Sincerely,

Son Goku


	9. Entry 9

**AN: ALL THANX TO COKEY THE CAT AND RAINANGEL10! I LOVE U!**

**DISCLAIMOR: Goku: still giving CPR Breath dammit all! BREATH!**

**Vegeta: digging up a grave**

**Goku: Shit were loosing her!**

**Vegeta: piking flowers in a nearby garden for her casket**

**Goku: C'mon! Dont give up on us!**

**Vegeta: being chased by an old woman w/ a rake ready to gouge his eyes out for touching her garden**

**MB: coughs **

**Goku: Oh thank God! Ur alive!**

**Vegeta: strolls up panting heavily after finally getting the old fart off his trail **

**Goku: huggles MB yay ur not dead!**

**Vegeta: Awe crap...so i got dirty and nearly pummeled by an 80 yr old hag for no damned reason...**

**--------------------------------------**

Sunday, October 5th 3:22 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Vegeta is showing many signs of improvement! Thank God! I've been getting him to walk around and when he grows weak I'll carry him back to bed. I'm so happy you have no clue! He even began to speak again yesterday! And the first words that he spoke were,

"Th-Thank…you…Ka-Kakarot…"

It made me feel so warm and so proud that I had been helping him. He even tried working on his gem! But only for a few minutes before he passed out again. I have been talking to him, telling him stories about our past battles to keep him amused. I felt eerie when he placed his hand on mine though …and held it. He just smiled up at me with those innocent secretive eyes. It's true when I think about it. His eyes look like asmall oceans of secrets that just will not be spoken. I should go check on Vegeta now. See ya later!

Sincerely,

Son Goku


	10. Entry 10

**Disclaimer: Vegeta: Im soooo fucking high! **

**Goku: (sweatdrop)heh...yeah...now onward w/ the story...**

**MB: Mmmm Baked Ziti...**

**Goku: Yeah yummy! (a stringy piece of cheese hanging from gokus lip)**

**Vegeta: (bends over and eats it off his lip then licks his chin clean)**

**Goku: Well, someones horny today! (purr purr)**

**MB: The noodles r going to his brain! Either that or hes got dope in his system. How the hell would Vegeta get dope? I still think...(rambling on about random crap the no one cares about)**

**Vegeta x Goku: (not listening while too busy playing dirty w/ tomato sauce)**

Tuesday, October 7th 5:45 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Vegeta sat with me on the swing on the balcony today. He looked happier than he's had in a long time. My soul felt so enlightened watching him gaze up into the crisp morning sky. And the light morning air, brushing against his smooth skin. He has already began to redeem color in his face and is eating much better. After giving him nice warm baths he has also shown signs of progress. He never minded me stripping off his clothes to put him in the tub. I honestly didn't mind it either. I got kind of bashful seeing him naked but why is that? He's a man, I'm a man…we both have the same anatomy. I guess I'm just weird…period. I never could understand it when I was a child either. He actually seemed to be relaxed when he did so. This slight purring noise would come from his lips whenever I scrubbed him down ANYWHERE. Maybe he enjoys baths…I do…I enjoy giving him baths too…and now I speak the truth.

Sincerely,

Son Goku

**AN: its seems Goku finally came out of the closet huh? **


End file.
